This disclosure relates to foam dispensers and in particular to dispensers that may have a resiliently deformable dome piston and dispensers that may have an improved mixing chamber.
The present disclosure relates to foam dispensers and more specifically non-aerosol foam dispensers or unpressurized foam dispensers. The popularity of these type of foam dispensers has increased dramatically over the last decade and they are now used widely throughout the world. The advantage of foam dispensers over conventional liquid dispensers is that they use substantially less liquid for each use or shot. For example if the foam dispenser is being used for hand hygiene either as a soap dispenser or an alcohol foam dispenser, each hand cleansing event uses substantially less liquid than would be used with a straight liquid dispenser.
However, there are always opportunities for reducing the cost of production, whether that be by way of reducing the number of parts or simplifying the manufacturing process. As well there are opportunities for improving the quality of the foam or in the alternative producing a commercially acceptable foam in a device that may be produced at a reduced cost.